


TIS I. CALIBORN. YOU BUNCH OF SICK FUCKS.

by lowpunny



Category: Homestuck, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpunny/pseuds/lowpunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>and here is a part two of the caliborn thing more will follow probably</p>
    </blockquote>





	TIS I. CALIBORN. YOU BUNCH OF SICK FUCKS.

**Author's Note:**

> and here is a part two of the caliborn thing more will follow probably

ALRIGHT. AFTER SO MUCH ENTHUSIASM FROM MY LAST STORY. I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A SEQUEL. BUT FIRST. LET ME ADDRESS SOME COMMENTS. "lol thiz zhit to funny" - @calilover28  
THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE A JOKE. I HAVE RESEARCHED THE MEANING OF THIS "lol". AND I AM. FUCKING. APPALED. HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE GALL. TO LAUGH AT ME.  THE RULER OF SPACE AND TIME. YOU ARE FIRST ON MY KILL LIST. I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING ENTHUSED. NEXT COMMENT. "omG caliborn!!!! thats so cOOOL can i have your baBies??!?" -@cherubslut. NO. I'VE SEEN YOUR PICTURES.  NO. YOU ARE THE EPITOME OF A BITCH. WHEN I TOLD MY READERS TO GO DIE. I FUCKING *ESPECIALLY*  MEANT YOU. IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO HAVE MY BABIES. YOU'D GO DIE THIS FUCKING INSTANT. BECAUSE INTERSPECIES MATING. IS. NOT. A. THING. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH MATING. ESPECIALLY WITH BITCHES.  
NOW THAT I HAVE GOTTEN THOSE ISSUES OUT OF THE WAY. WE CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY.  I FINISHED WITH TALKING ABOUT MY MAGNIFICENT ART. AND MY FOLLOWING.  WHAT ELSE IS THERE? OH. ONE CANNOT FORGET THE MOST IMPORTANT THING EVER. ME RISING TO MY FULL POTENTIAL. KILLING ALL OF THOSE FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS KIDS. ALL THAT SHIT INBETWEEN ISN'T NECESSARY. SO. THE BATTLE. IT WAS LONG AND HARD. FOR MY OPPONENTS. NOT ME. I'M TOO GREAT TO HAVE TROUBLE. SO FUCK YOU. JOHNN? I THINK THATS HIS NAME. THESE PESTS ARE BENEATH ME. I WILL REFER TO HIM AS "THE BLUE ONE". THE BLUE ONE WAS A LITTLE SHIT. HE PUT UP A FIGHT. HE WAS SOMEWHAT MENACING. BUT. WHEN I PULLED OUT MY JUJU AND FUCKING BASHED IN HIS SKULL WITH ONE SWIFT PUNCH. HE WAS NO MATCH FOR ME. THE RED ONE. WITH THE CAPE. THE CAPE LED TO HIS TIMELY DEMISE. I STEPPED ON IT WHILE HE WAS RUNNING. THEN PROCEEDED TO CHOKE HIM WITH IT. BY THE TIME I FINISHED HIM. EVERYTHING WAS STAINED RED. I HAVE NO IDEA WETHER IT WAS THE CHEAP DYE ON HIS CLOTHES OR HIS BLOOD. BUT EITHER WAY. I FUCKING OWNED HIM. THE DOG BITCH. SHE WAS SUCH A FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS. FOR FUCKS SAKE. SHE BIT AT MY ANKLES. LITERALY. NOT THE METAPHOR THAT YOU HUMANS USE. SHE BIT MY FOOT. BUT SEEING MY IMMENSE AWESOMENESS. I WAS FINE. SHE DIDN'T BREAK THE METAL. WHILE SHE WAS BUSY TRYING TO GNAW ON MY ROBOTIC FOOT. I FOUND A STICK. WITH HER BEING A DOG AS WELL AS A BITCH. SHE ADVERTED HER ATTENTION TO THE PEICE OF WOOD. I FAKED A THROW. AND BROUGHT IT DOWN ON HER BACK. HER SPINE FUCKING COLLAPSED. SHE SUFFERED. SHE COULDN'T MOVE. SO I LEFT HER TO DIE. AND. THE YELLOW BITCH. SHE WAS YELLOW. NOW I HATE THAT COLOR. WHY? BECAUSE A BITCH WEARS IT. OR WORE IT. THE UNUSED JUJU WAS IN MY HANDS. AFTER ALL THAT EXQUISITE FIGHTING. I HAD KEPT IT BY MY SIDE. I OPENED THE JUJU. THEN THREW IT AT HER. SHE SCREAMED. LOUD. IT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER BEFORE SHE SHUT UP. I'M THINKING AFTER 10 MINUTES SHE WAS INSIDE THE JUJU. I HAD DEFEATED HER. AND STILL HAD THIS WEAPON AT MY DISPOSAL. THREE MORE SLOTS TO FILL. IT'S STILL EMPTY ACTUALLY. IVE GOT A FEW MINIONS LAYING AROUND. I REALLY HATE THE SLOW ONE. WHAT KIND OF POWER IS SLOWNESS? A SHITTY ONE. THAT'S WHAT. I SHALL SAVE THAT FOR ANOTHER DAY. TODAY IS RESERVED TO TELL MY STORY. AND I FINISHED THAT. SO. FUCK OFF. HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE MY ADVICE AND DIE. AS YOUR LORD I HEREBY ORDER YOU TO FUCKING DIE. IF YOU RESIST. I WILL DO IT MYSELF.


End file.
